


A Snowball's Chance In Hell

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn





	A Snowball's Chance In Hell

 

It had all been Sandburg’s fault anyway, Jim decided. He would have been happy to just sit on the couch on Christmas Day, eat a little turkey… okay, a lot of turkey… you could never have enough turkey, after all and have an early night.

 

He’d come down Christmas morning, feeling decidedly seedy. Simon’s eggnog was potent enough to kill a horse. Blair was standing in front of the balcony window and turned as Jim muttered a “Morning, Chief” on his way to pour the largest mug of coffee he could find.

 

“It’s been snowing, Jim,” Blair said, his eyes sparkling, “all night.” He showed absolutely no sign of suffering from the huge quantities of Simon’s eggnog he’d consumed.

 

Little shit, Jim thought darkly. Instead he just nodded then wished he hadn’t when his head threatened to fall off.

 

“Let’s go to the park!” Blair said. “Not as if we’ve got company coming today and the food’s all cooked, ready to just heat up when we get back.”

 

At the thought of food, Jim’s stomach did a slow roll. “Nah,” he said, “too cold.”

 

“Aww, come on, Jim, please. It’ll be fun!”

 

Not!

 

“I haven’t even had my coffee,” Jim protested as Blair hurried over and pulled their coats off the hooks, checking the pockets for hats and gloves.

 

“You can bring it with you,” Blair replied. “We’ve got those nifty travel mugs.”

 

“Sandburg…”

 

Blair looked at him with those big blue eyes and Jim knew in his weakened state he was a goner.

 

“Half an hour,” he said. “No more.”

 

Blair handed him his jacket, pulled out the mugs and poured coffee into them. “This is gonna be great, man!”

 

Jim shrugged on his coat, jammed his cap on his head, pulled on his gloves and accepted his travel mug. “For you, maybe.”

 

<hr width=22%>

 

Jim pulled a packet of peas from the freezer and walked out into the living room. “We got peas at least,” he said, holding out the pack.

 

“Thanks,” Blair said glumly. He took the pack and held it up to his eye, wincing a little.

 

“I’m really sorry, Chief.” Jim sat down next to Blair. “I didn’t realize how hard packed that snowball was, or that I’d grabbed a stone along with the snow.”

 

“My fault.” Blair sighed. “My idea to go have a snowball fight. At least we know your aim isn’t put off even if you’re hung over. That’s a positive.”

 

“I’m actually glad we went,” Jim said, wrapping an arm around Blair’s shoulders and pulling him close. “I feel a whole lot better… except for your black eye.” He pulled the peas away and kissed Blair’s bruised eye gently, then settled the makeshift ice pack back in place.

 

“A black eye was worth it,” Blair said, snuggling in closer. “It was good to see you laughing and having a good time.”

 

“You planned it, didn’t you?” Jim sat forward and stared at Blair.

 

“Yep. You know me. I hate the cold!” Blair grinned. “But it’s Christmas, man. You can’t be miserable at Christmas!”

 

“You still cold?” Jim asked, pulling Blair back into his arms.

 

“Freezing!”

 

“I know a great way to warm you up.”

 

End 

 

 


End file.
